Willis the Fox (2016)
"EW!!! I hate them pretty boys! I'll destroy em all! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY!"- Willis the Fox (2016) Willis the Fox is a 28 year old psychopath who wishes for the complete destruction of all living things in the universe. This loud mouthed fox is often ignored by authorities as they believe he's nothing but a loony man. He makes his appearance in ''The ''Promise as a diplomat from the Kingdom of Acorn when in actuality, he's just trying to destroy the Kingdom of Autumn from the inside. He's extremely persistent yet cowardly if he's faced by a much tougher opponent and often runs from battles that he knows that he can't win. He shows no remorse for the things he's done and gets a laugh from taking other's lives. Being an unpredictable fox, Willis can cause major harm to anybody who crosses him. Concept and Creation I believe I created Willis in 2015 to be the antagonist for Truth in the next story I created. Major inspiration came from Kefka Palazzo, the main antagonist of Final Fantasy 6. However, I wanted to make Willis different by making him quite conceited and I wanted him to enjoy the finer things in life. As with Kefka, I plan to make Willis a joke of a villain until halfway through my story. Then after that, he'll show his true colors and make him a fierce opponent. Also, I gave him minions who Willis doesn't really care for and believes he could use him any way he sees fit. During his development, I thought Willis should be loud and speak his mind to keep the readers entertained. Even to the end of his run, Willis would be cracking jokes or making fun of the protagonists. Also, I decided to make Willis my strongest villain as a joke although that idea stuck through. I believed that he should be the strongest perhaps because not many people would think that this joke character would be powerful. With his creation, many changes would occur in my stories due his success in my characters' world. Backstory Willis was born in the United Kingdom of Aero and Mar to a noble family known for serving in the military. At the age of 12, he was taken to be trained so he would be able to serve the king. Willis himself was just an average fighter much to the disappointment of his father. Later one when Willis was 17, he was officially joined an academy to train to become a knight, unfortunately he would fail many of his exams. His dad soon forced him to train much harder during Willis' free time and push him to the point of complete exhaustion. Although, with enough training, he was able to graduate when he was 19 and was asked to be in the royal guard. Experimentation After only a year of service, Willis was offered to become part of the Mystic Cavalry. They were elite fighters who were given elemental powers through an operation. Willis accepted and thought that it would be a marvelous idea and he would finally please his family. Weeks have gone by before he was called upon to be given magical power. He was operated on and was given the ability to control and produce flames. While it may have appeared as a success; however, something in Willis appeared to snap. For a while, Willis could be heard constantly talking to himself, breathing heavily, and giggling out loud. He refused to show up to practice his acquired ability and was often seen walking around the castle with a frightened expression. Many others became extremely worried and eventually reported the odd behavior to the king. Call of Destruction Willis appeared in front of the king when he was summoned for odd behavior. The king questioned Willis, but the fox would only giggle. The king had enough so he let Willis go and asked the guards to escort him out. Upon hearing this Willis bursted laughing, calming down within a couple of minutes. In an instant, Willis unleashed fire inside the thrown room killing everyone but himself. Willis left the room setting fire to the rest of the castle slaying anyone in his path. With his new ability, he was able to torch down various cities in the kingdom and pretty much destroyed the nation he swore to protect. Not even the cavalry were able to stop him. Willis also stole the kingdom's wealth so he could hire his own mercenaries to do his fighting. Appearance Willis is a brown fox with some black on his hair and tail. Willis has two bangs that come out of his forehead and his hair is brushed to the side which is a little similar to Blaze's weird side hair...fur? Anyways, he has golden eyes and a very creepy smile. His attire consists of a suit with bright colors and various odd designs and patterns. Willis also wears a bright pink bow tie and dons a top hot with a flower adorned on it. He ties a sash around his waist and wears boots. Finally,. he was a red cape with gold lining which has holes in it Personality Willis is a loud, annoying, and obnoxious fox he absolutely hates all living things to the point where he just wants to wipe everything out. Willis is psycho with who doesn't care what he does to others. He's also very conceited and narcissistic believing himself to be above everything else. He cracks jokes whenever he can and loves making fun of others. Willis himself is short tempered and will lash out if he's been angered. Willis is very persistent and prefers to charge into battle without any strategy in mind. However, Willis is a huge coward. If he's facing off against an opponent who's stronger than him, he'll simply run away or command his minions to fight in his place. Lastly, he's not a very smart person and messes up very often. Powers and Abilities Due to the experimentation, Willis was fused with various elemental powers. Firstly, Willis is able to control and create fire though it isn't as strong as other fire users. This also includes the other elements that control such as: Ice, Lightning, Water, Wind, and Earth. He clearly performs average with his powers although it's his variety that can be somewhat of a threat. Also, he's not the strongest physically or mentally. He used to be quite skilled with a sword but skips the exercise now. After the Emerald Palace Incident After using the Emerald Palace to gain the power of The Creator, his elemental powers have increased greatly as he has seemed to master his powers. Along with that, he gained the power to summon meteors, heal himself, fire powerful beams of energy, and be able to return the universe into nothingness (although he has to start at the edges of the universe). Willis is also able to bring things back to life as he did to his strongest allies. Trivia * His name was never intended to be William, but I chose it anyways because I thought that Willis wouldn't be a believable first name. * He's heavily inspired by Kefka Palazzo. * His original favorite food was replaced with garlic bread. * Willis hates the smell of baby powder. Quotes "I'm hilarious! We hee hee! *walks into a wall* OW!!! Well played wall. Hahahahaha! Someone get rid of it." "Take a hike!" "Shuddap fart! Like I'll listen to you." "Does it look like I care? You're a henchman, go do some henching!!" "Zap! That was fun." "Death to hippies and hipsters alike." "You stepped on my new boots!" "Well this is unfortunate...well gotta go buddy!" "I am getting stronger, they'll be fearing me, and I'm going to become a god!" "Life...dreams...pretty boys. Where'd they come from? And where are they headed? These things...I'm going to destroy!" Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Mobians Category:Elemental Abilities